


Love the Hell Out of It

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Perfect Maxicest (Even When It's Not) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Headcanon, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Wanda remembers their childhood together as she watches Pietro sleep, imagining what it would be like if he died because of her; not being able to handle it, she needs his comfort.





	Love the Hell Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> No particular universe; they’re mutants, had powers since birth, living with their mom, though dad’s out of the picture.

_“When you were little, you didn’t use to have colors,” Mama said. They looked at her confused, because they were still little. So how little did they have to be back then for Mama to talk like that? “Whenever you’d move, there was this very bright, silver ribbon, and your sister would play with dark grey smoke around her. You’d only become red and blue when you started liking the colors.”_

_“I do really like red,” Wanda said, sitting on the floor beside him, while he stood and could feel the urge to run again boiling inside him. “I wish I could be called Red.”_

_“Well, you can always be called Scarlet,” Mama said and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, and then gave him another one so he wouldn’t feel left out. “Scarlet is this very bright red, and it’s a name, too. It could be your nickname. Would you like that?”_

_“Yeah!” Wanda’s– no, Scarlet’s little face beamed up and he couldn’t help but smile himself. He was starting to like this whole nickname thing._

_“Could I be called Silver, then?” he asked._

_“I think you should be called Quick,” his sister said._

_“Noo, that’s way too obvious!” He waved his hand at her so fast she probably didn’t even see it. “If I’m called Quick, everyone will know what my power is. Mama said I used to have silver, so I want Silver.”_

_“Whatever you like, sweetheart.” Mama sat back on her rocking chair. For a moment, Pietro thought about climbing onto her lap and rocking with her, but the speed in his body was too much._

_“I’m light!” he shouted at Wanda, so she got up and ran after him. But she couldn’t catch up, she never could._

_“And I’m darkness!” she replied, already out of breath. He dashed past her with a laugh._

_“Light is better than darkness!”_

_Wanda ran after him for a few more seconds before she stopped, looking down at the ground._ _“That’s not fair,” she said in the voice she always had before she cried. He didn’t know if she meant his speed or what he said, but he stopped. His heart beat fast._

_Bad and strange things happened when Wanda cried. Mama didn’t like it. Usually, he was the one to make her cry, even though he didn’t mean to. And every time it happened, Mama was angry at him for a few days, even though she said she wasn’t and treated him the same way she always did… but it was different._

_So he rushed to Wanda to apologize. He didn’t mean to hurt her. He didn’t mean what he said. He didn’t want to be mean to her, it just somehow popped out of his mouth. Sometimes his mouth was faster than his brain. Yes, he should say that. That always made her laugh._

_But before he could say anything–and that almost never happened–Mama grabbed both of them and helped them climb onto her lap and began rocking them gently. She was going to tell them something important again, so Pietro couldn’t apologize just then. He grabbed Wanda’s hand to let her know he was sorry, but she wouldn’t even look at him._

_“Nothing is better or worse,” Mama said. “Light cannot be without darkness. Look.” She pulled the lamp from behind the chair and put it on the table so they could both look at it. “The lamp is light, yeah? But it always casts shadows. See? They’re here and here and here. Darkness is made by the light.”_

_“But what if it hung from the ceiling?” Pietro asked. Surely there was a way for light to be without darkness._

_“Then there would be a shadow on the ceiling.”_

_“So, what if it hung in the air? Wanda could make it hang in the air.”_

_Wanda nodded, suddenly more interested than miserable._

_“Then there would be shadows behind all the things in the room.”_

_“And if there wasn’t anything in the room? If there wasn’t even a room? What if it was in space?”_

_“Then there would be planets and moons, and they would be dark on the other side.”_

_“But what if there was nothing at all?”_

_“Then there would also be no light.”_

_Pietro stopped asking questions as his mouth dropped; could there even **be**  no light? Mama said so… But…_

_“So if there was no light, there would be darkness,” Wanda said, back to her joyful self, “right, Mama? Like in our room, when you turn off the lights at night.”_

_“Right, sweetheart,” Mama replied. Wanda looked at him with a smile, but it wasn’t triumphant, like he thought it would be; she was just really, really happy. He squeezed her hand tighter and tried to smile himself, but it wouldn’t come._

_“So remember,” Mama said again, bringing them to her chest. “There can be darkness when there is no light, but light cannot be without darkness.”_  

 

She didn’t know why she remembered that moment when she looked at him sleep. He always needed a lot of sleep after he ran a lot. Stupid brother. She smiled and kissed his cheek and he just mumbled something about being left alone. That only made her want to pester him more.

She put away the wipes and sat next to his bed. Why did she always have to clean the room? It would go so much faster if he only moved his ass. Lazy bastard. Sometimes she thought what it would be like if she had a different brother, but it was always kind of boring. Sometimes she thought what it would be like if she didn’t have a brother, and it was even more boring.

And now she looked at him and she thought what it would be like if he wasn’t sleeping at all, if he was dead… and she couldn’t even imagine. What if she killed him, in one of her fits? She couldn’t control her powers then. No, there was no way. No matter how terrible it got, she could never kill him. It just wouldn’t happen. Would it?

He shifted onto his back and she still sat there, and imagined his peaceful face was pale and his chest didn’t move with every breath. She imagined he just lied there, dead. Mama was downstairs preparing everything for the funeral and wake and she sat here, staring at him. She had killed him. It was all her fault. She’d just gotten so angry, so hurt, and before she knew it, the scarlet smoke flowed, and then… he was dead. Mama wasn’t angry. She just cried a lot. She knew what it must have been like, she had killed someone, too.

And now her twin brother was dead, lying there on his bed like he was just sleeping, like nothing had happened, and it was all her fault. Her tears flowed, and she could almost feel her power follow, but she couldn’t allow it. Not again.

_Goodness, brother, wake up, I’m losing my mind._

She grabbed his hand like a lifeline and the relief when it turned out to be warm was so overwhelming she felt a sob rip her chest and put her head on his shoulder–the same shoulder she cried on so many times before.

“What the hell are you doing?” he mumbled, waking up, but when he saw she was crying, his voice turned softer, concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said between cries, already quieter and calmer. “I’m just an idiot.”

“And aside from that?” he asked mischievously and she couldn’t help but laugh. She smacked him across the very same shoulder she had just gotten wet. “Alright, come here.”

Wrapping his arm around her waist he basically pulled her onto the bed and she snuggled up to him, still breaking into little sobs every now and then. He held her, as always, calming her down.

 

_“I DON’T WANT THIS!” Wanda screamed. Pietro barely caught up with the rocking chair she flung across the room like a little ball, and set it down safely. Mama tried to talk to her, but she wasn’t listening at all. She was kneeling on the floor and the sobs shook her body as she wailed: “It’s not fa-a-air!”_

_The mug Mama had just filled with coffee broke and he quickly pushed her out of the way before she got burned. It wasn’t the first time Wanda was like that, so he’d had practice._

_Mama always said they were like light and dark. He never cried, not even when he was a little kid. He was just too full of energy and joy. Wanda cried a lot as her powers grew and everything changed. She hated crying, she hated how she couldn’t control herself, she hated all the mayhem she caused, and he thought it was part of why it was so bad. So he tried to help the best he could._

_He took a breath and then had to dash again as the heavy black cat figurine Mama had bought as a little joke only they understood, flew at the window. It would’ve surely broken it, if he hadn’t gotten in the way. The impact as it hit his stomach hurt and nearly brought him down, but he got his balance back quickly. There was no time for rest. Any second now Wanda would scream again. There was nothing to do but to minimize the damage. Or was there?_

_She was already opening her mouth when he dashed to her, and the surprise in her eyes bought him a second. He hugged her, as tight as he could, and started rocking her in the same rhythm Mama always rocked them on the chair. She stopped. More shocked than comforted, he thought, but she stopped._

_“Why does it have to be me?” Wanda cried still, but much less desperately; when Pietro looked around, nothing was flying around. Her hands clenched on his shirt as she put her head on his shoulder. “I want to get rid of this…”_

_Mama came to them and brought them both to her chest. “You can’t, sweetheart,” she said softly. “It’s too much of a part of you.”_

_“I don’t want it to be,” Wanda yelped. Her fists tugged on his shirt, but then she hugged to him tighter. “Why can’t I be a normal girl?”_

_“Because normal girls are boring,” Pietro said without thinking. “And if you get rid of your powers, you will no longer be Scarlet!” he added in a fit of genius._

_“_ _You don’t call me that anyway,” she sniffed her nose sulkily._

_“I will, I promise.” He hugged her as if that would make his words more convincing._

_Mama got them up from the floor and sat on the rocking chair with them in her lap, even though they were way too big for it now._

_“I knew this girl once,” she started as Wanda still found a way to nestle her head between him and Mama. “She didn’t want her powers, too. She would always be looking for ways to get rid of them, until she finally succeeded.”_

_“So there is a way to make them go away?” The hope in Wanda’s voice was so obvious even Pietro felt it was bad. Mama looked at her very sadly._

_“Those powers are a part of you, just like they were part of her. But she wanted to ‘cure herself’ anyway. When she did, it was like she ripped her heart out.”_

_Wanda gasped and her hand found his._

_“I watched her wither away,” Mama continued softly. “She was worse and worse each day. She stopped eating, she stopped talking, until one night she lied down and just never got up.”_

_Tears came back to Wanda’s eyes, but she didn’t dare speak. Mama gently brushed her hair._

_“It goes to both of you,” she said. “You can’t carve out a part of yourself and still be the same. Accept those powers, and they will find a way to make it up to you.”_  

 

“I imagined you were dead,” she said finally. Pietro hugged her tighter, like that could help. “That I threw a fit and it killed you.”

“You haven’t  _had_  a fit in years, Scarlet.”

“Yeah, because you always stopped them. But what if I had a fit because of you and I wouldn’t let you apologize?”

“Then it would be my fault only. I would have killed  _myself_ , and I would have deserved it, if I was stupid enough to hurt you.”

“No…” she cried again, hugging him tight. “Don’t say that. You can’t die before me. Fact is, I’d probably kill myself before I hurt you, if I had a fit.”

“And how do you think it would make  _me_  feel? Or Mama? Don’t you dare kill yourself.”

“I didn’t mean I’d do it on purpose…”

“Good. Besides, you won’t have a fit. You control it better now.”

“Do I really? I just imagined myself into crying.”

He laughed softly. “Nah. It’s just like Mama said. You accepted your powers and they let you calm down.”

“No, it’s all thanks to you,” she replied and wiped the tears from her face. “Now, because  _this_ was all your fault, get up and clean the room.”

“I can’t, you’re lying on me.” She tried to stand, but he held her tight.

“Then let me go!” She hit him on the chest, but he only laughed and grabbed her hand. She tried to push away from him and all she managed to do was feel the firm muscles under his shirt. Dammit.

Pietro had decided a few months ago he should work on his form, so that it fit how much he worked out. She had laughed at him, because running is not the same as working out, especially not when it comes so easy for him, but now… She had to admit, whatever he did, it paid off. Shit, her brother was getting really hot.

_What the hell am I thinking about?!_

She jumped up so suddenly he couldn’t stop her, but he still held her wrist and wouldn’t let it go. He grinned at her. It wasn’t until then that she realized that troublesome button of her shirt gave away again and Pietro could now see everything she had perfectly well. She cursed internally.

“Come on, let me go already, you sicko,” she said quietly, but somehow, she wasn’t freaked out or angry. Actually, she wasn’t sure she wanted him to let her go at all. 

_“Let me go, Silver!” she shouted at him, trying to push him away, “Mama promised I could ride today, and you will NOT spoil it for me!”_

_She gave him a hateful stare. Pietro could almost see her eyes light up in red again, so he quickly retrieved his arms. Mama laughed at them like she barely ever did anymore and helped Scarlet onto the horse. It whinnied, but stood in place until its owner gently pulled it along. Scarlet laughed like a little girl she no longer was, but she didn’t want to startle the horse–she quickly calmed down and just held on._

_“You’re too old to ride with help!” he shouted at her. “Get yourself together!”_

_“Could I?” she asked the owner hesitantly and he shrugged._

_“Sure, she won’t mind,” he replied, indicating the older horse Scarlet was riding, gave her the leads and began explaining what to do. Mama watched it with him and she looked so proud. Then she looked at him._

_“_ _Wouldn’t you want to ride, too?”_

_“_ _Nah,” he said in a voice lighter than what he felt. “What’s the point of going on a horse when you can go faster than the horse?”_

_Mama laughed and so did Scarlet, who was riding past._

_“He has a point, Mama,” she said and went on. Mama smiled._

_“So I guess you’re just going to watch?”_

_“Yeah. And when Scarlet gets better at it, we could all have a race.”_

_“Just so you could win?” Mama laughed and asked the owner where her horse was._  

 

Before they even realized it, she was already on top of him, kissing his lips and neck while he unbuttoned her shirt. Before long, the only thing keeping them apart was her thin underwear and when she moved her hips against him–not even on purpose, he thought–he couldn’t help himself.

He pulled her in for a kiss, a deep, hungry, passionate kiss that made her moan softly and claw at his shoulders; she didn’t try to fight this, but when they finished…

“We shouldn’t,” she whispered straight into his mouth. “God, Silver, we’re brother and sister. We’re twins! We cannot–” He shut her up with a kiss and it seemed to settle her down.

“Nothing bad will happen,” he said softly, holding her close. He had a condom in his night table, he remembered, and put it on before she even noticed something was going on. “Don’t worry about it,” he added, nestling his face into her hair as his hands moved around her body. She breathed out, arching her back; he kissed her neck, hard, until she gave out a moan, and then quickly pulled her underwear aside and went in.

“Ooh my–” he muffled her loud moan with his hand. She was so delightfully tight. He could already feel a stream of blood flowing down from her, even though he hasn’t gone past the hymen yet. He could go in all at once, if he put his speed to it–but it would hurt her. No, he had to do it slowly and gently. He wouldn’t stand to bring her pain.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, moving his hand from her mouth to brush away hair that fell on her face. She nodded and raised a little to push against him; he pushed back and then suddenly went in. She cried out, as quietly as she could, setting onto him, wrapping her arms around him like a savior. He hugged her tight.

“I’m alright,” she said with a sniffle. He could already feel her tears on his shoulder.

“Scarlet–”

“No, go on. I can handle it. Just, please…” She didn’t finish, but she didn’t have to. She held onto him when he began moving, as slowly as he could at first, but still, she let out a little moan every time he did. She didn’t raise her head, not once, just snuggled up to him, even as he began moving faster. He knew she wanted it–but somehow, it was so hard to remember it now, between her small cries and the feeling of her warmth coiling around him.

“Why did you stop?” she asked surprised and finally raised her head to look at him. “Silver?”

“I want to see you,” he said, feeling his heart pounding. Fuck, this was such a bad idea it almost physically hurt. She was right. They shouldn’t have.

She nodded, wiping her face, still holding on even when he sat up and went so deep inside her she barely contained her scream. She was so full, full to the brim with  _him_ , with her brother, and it was so amazingly perfect she never wanted him to stop. If he asked her why she was crying, she swore to God, she wouldn’t be able to tell him.

_Please, Silver, just don’t stop._

He flipped them around, hovering over her and she loved it so much, to be able to look at him, wrap her legs around him and pull him closer, and kiss him and watch him come undone from the feeling of  _her_.

And when he gradually went faster and faster, and the pain inside her mixed with the scent of him, the pleasure mixed with regrets they should have, and then it all fell away, and all there was were his soft moans, his hard dick pounding inside her, his lips kissing her so she wouldn’t scream and that overwhelming sensation of fullness, moving at  _inhuman_  speed, erupting, pulling her apart and then putting her back together.She just fucked her twin brother and she loved the hell out of it.


End file.
